


Draconian Law

by nimfvirti



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimfvirti/pseuds/nimfvirti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x08. Abby finally comes back to Arkadia and finds out what happened when she was gone. But she's in trouble herself. Pike has been bringing in Draconian Laws. Can he be stopped?<br/>Can they sort out this mess?<br/>Warning: strong langauge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconian Law

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe that we have to wait another 2 weeks for another episode. This is ridiculous! And there was no Abby in the last episode? They really need a good explanation for that.  
> And, since finally I have some free time, I decided to try and write something. I hope you enjoy:)  
> Rated T for language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

**Draconian Law**

 

_Chapter 1_

 

Hannah Green stopped in front of the locked door. She was sweating heavily. It was almost winter, but her heavy uniform provided more than enough warmth. Slowly, she took a deep breath, before finally knocking. „

„Sir,” she said loudly. Hannah grew up on the Ark, yet walking its corridors again felt strange. Everything seemed so different.

„Come in,” Pike's voice sounded loud and clear.  
'Sir, we have a problem,” she started, knowing very well that the Chancellor won't like the news.

Pike raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.  
„Doctor Griffin has been caught sneaking back into the camp...” she started but Pike interrupted her suddenly.

„For fuck's sake!” Hannah took a step back. Suddenly, Charles Pike seemed twice his normal size. „I should've known. Double fucking trouble! I should've known that sentencing Kane wouldn't fix the problem...” he stopped, thinking for a second, leaving officer Green waiting, unsure what to do.

„What did she say? Why was she outside the camp?” for the past couple of days, no one was allowed to leave the camp. They were surrounded by grounders and there were people in the camp that couldn't be trusted, Pike had to protect his people.

„Doctor Griffin said that since we didn't have enough medication, she needed to go and get some herbs to add to her...”  
„Bullshit!” shouted Pike, hitting the table with hit fist. „I should have just locked her up. They're in this together. I know it!”

„But Sir...”  
„I know, I know, we need her. She's the only fucking doctor here. Oh, I'm sure she thinks she can get away with anything.”  
„We have no proof that she's done anything. She had some herbs in her bag...” Hannah started, but once again, she wasn't allowed to finish.

„Of course she had. She's not stupid. Probably picked them up on her way back from meeting Grounders.” Pike said. “When is Jackson going to be a fully trained doctor?” he added.  
„Jackson hasn't been himself lately. Some people saw him talking to himself. I think he's losing it,” the small woman explained.

„Perfect, just perfect!” Pike sarcastically said. „Where is she now?”

„She's with the guards,” Hannah explained.

„Go get her, and tell Bellamy to come here as well.” Pike knew, he needed to calm down. It wasn't a good idea to interrogate her, while angry. „One, two, three...” he started his calming technique.  
When he reached twenty, he wasn't much calmer, but he was unable to continue as the guards entered the dark room. Small woman was proudly walking in between two of the officers. She was sure of herself, looking directly into Pike's eyes. Instantly, he knew, she was not going to tell him anything.

 

Soon, Abby was sitting at the table, Bellamy and Hannah joined them and Pike could start questioning her.

„Today, you were caught outside of the camp. Are you aware that no one is to leave this camp without my permission?” he asked her.

„Yes, I am.” was everything Abby said. She was looking directly into his eyes, not a single blink.

„Then, why were you outside of the camp?” he asked. Bellamy and Hannah were quietly observing the conversation in the back of the room.

„Like I already told Hannah, I had to get some herbs. We're running low on some fever medication and I needed to find some herbs as a replacement.” Abby coldly replied.

„Why did you not ask for permission?” Pike continued.

„I didn't think it was worth your time. Especially now that you have to stop the war from happening,” Abby replied, disapproval clear in her tone.

„Where were you yesterday?” Pike asked, changing strategy.

„I was in the medical for most of the day, but I wasn't feeling well, so I went to lie down.” It wasn't the best lie and everyone in the room knew it.

„How come no one saw you yesterday after everything what happened? Surely that would wake you up, wouldn't it?” Pike sneakily asked.

Abby was panicking inside, she had no idea what happened. Trying to keep her composure, she replied, „I was running a high fever, I would probably sleep through anything.” She kept lying, hoping for the best. Yesterday afternoon, she left Arkadia to meet Octavia to get the newest information.

„Oh, I'm sure someone would wake you up to tell you the news. After all, Kane's little coup caused a lot of trouble.”

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Abby thought. What the hell was he talking about. Kane? Coup? There was no plan yet, at least Kane never mentioned anything.

„What are you talking about?” Abby hissed.  
„It's hard to believe that he wouldn't share his plan with you. The two of you always plan together,” Pike continued.

„I have no idea what you're talking about,” Abby repeated, she needed to know what was going on.

Bellamy felt like it was the right time to tell her, „Kane and Sinclair tried to kidnap Pike. They wanted to give him to the Grounders. Just like we did with Finn.”  
Abby was shocked. She had no idea about Kane's plan. She couldn't believe he never told her.

„I-I had no idea.”was the only thing she was able to say.  
„I'm sure if you were in the camp last night, you would have heard by now,” replied Pike.

„Like I said, I was running a high fever and haven't heard a thing. I was picking up herbs today, check my bag, you'll find all the herbs!” Abby carried on lying, realizing that she had no idea what Pike would do to Kane. She can't get imprisoned or she won't be able to help.

„Right...” Pike noticed the bag that Hannah was holding. He knew that Abby wouldn't tell him anything, so any further questioning was pointless.

„Take her away. Lock her in her room and leave a guard outside. I'll decide on the punishment later,” he told Bellamy, who followed his orders without a word.

 

Once Abby and Bellamy were out of the room Abby asked. „What the hell is going on?”

„It's not good,” the boy whispered. „Kane, Sinclair and Lincoln, all three of them were sentenced to death. I didn't think Pike would do it but now, he's going to kill them all.”

„What?!” shouted Abby.

 

Back in chancellor's office, Pike and Hannah were talking about possible punishment for Abigail Griffin.

„We need to make sure people know that they have to follow my orders. But we can't punish everything by death, we need find another way.”

Hannah Green was trying to come up with something when suddenly, it hit her.

„Well the exodus charter states that those who break the law can be shock lashed,” she suggested.

Pike looked at her. Her idea wasn't too bad, maybe they should try it, he thought.

TBC...

 


End file.
